Implements, such as tools, weapons, and the like, may be encased in a holster for protection of the implement and/or the user, while providing access to the implement. For example, a holster may allow a user to conveniently carry the implement, safely retaining the implement until needed. When the implement is to be used, the user may withdraw the implement from the holster, and then return it to the holster when finished. In some cases, such as with a handgun for example, the holster may allow the user to conceal the implement, or to conceal the fact that the user is carrying the implement.
In some situations, the user may desire to carry the implement at the waistband of the user's clothing, to conceal the implement or for other reasons (such as for easy access, for example). In such situations, the holster may be attached to the user's belt, either inside or outside of the waistband of the user's trousers. In many cases, the belt is constructed of a medium to heavy leather material (or the like). Still, the belt may not provide sufficient rigidity or stability to support the holster and the implement. Further, the weight of the implement and the holster may pull on the user's clothing, causing the clothing to sag or to move to an undesired position.